Doctor Undergear
Doctor Undergear is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is voiced by Tony Hale. Background History Doctor Undergear resides on a island of gears that he spends his days working along side his various mechanical minions with the desires of conquering the whole Never World.It was later revealed that Doctor Undergear created Captain Gizmo in hopes of leading his robotic forces but during his preparations Gizmo's part were washed away from Undergear's island and ended up on Pirate Island leading to the episode Captain Gizmo. It was also revealed that during his preparation for Gizmo added the wrong gear to power him, up as the golden gear gave Gizmo a heart of gold and kindness.But later during Doctor Undergear debut it was revealed that he didn't care for softhearted incarnation and tried to replace it with a purple gear that made Gizmo both loyal only to him and evil. Personality Doctor Undergear is a short-tempered, ego maniacal, raucous and pompous evil mastermind genius. He has all the qualities of a classic mad scientist: he looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and possesses the psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to conquering the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. A would-be tyrant, he has a hunger for power and desires as well attention, adulation and a little respect. Powers and Abilities Doctor Undergear is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots and weapons he has created for his numerous attempts at world domination. Role in the series Doctor Undergear first appeared in the episode "The Island of Doctor Undergear",After successfully stopping the lava Captain Gizmo gear that powers him is damage leaving Jake and his crew with the task of repairing there mechanical matey,when they uncover a map inside Gizmo leading to Gear Island in hopes of finding someone who can help Captain Gizmo.Once on the mechanical island Jake and his crew are captured by the mechanical wildlife and brought to face their creator, the evil pirate mad scientist Doctor Undergear, who wasn't please to see Jake and his crew on his island until Doctor Undergear spots his old missing minion Gizmo much to the shock of Jake and his crew.Seeing that Gizmo had the wrong gear and replace it with a purple gear making Gizmo evil once more.But Jake and his crew soon put a stop Doctor Undergear plot and return Gizmo back to his kind self and destroyed the purple gear preventing Doctor Undergear using it before returning to Pirate Island. Doctor Undergear swears he'll have his revenge on the young pirate team. Doctor Undergear reappears in the episode "Shark Attack!",He and his mechanical where scraping the various shipwrecks at the bottom of the Never Sea when he spots Jake and his crew sailing the Mighty Colossus. Undergear marveled at the very size of the battleship and decide to take the ship for himself and use its various arts to create more robotic minions.But he is later foiled by Jake and his crew using his own Shark Sword against him forcing the mad doctor to flee once more.Undergear is last seen returning back to his lair on Gear Island when his balloon gives way sending the doctor plummeting into the Never Sea where he is chased back to shore by two Never-Sharks. Doctor Undergear is set to reappear in the upcoming episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" Episode Appearances Season Four * "The Island of Doctor Undergear" (First appearance) * "Shark Attack!" * "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" * "Crabageddon!" (upcoming) Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Scientists